The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly to a new and improved toothbrush combination comprising a toothbrush part in combination with a sound device that increases the functionality, enjoyment, and signalling capability of the combination. This new toothbrush combination has particular utility as a dental device for children and adults, a dental training device for children, a dental promotional device for anyone or any entity, and other utilities as well.
Various prior toothbrush designs are known that include sound devices for various purposes. Toothbrushes of these known types suffer from a number of technical and production problems that impede their marketability such as requiring moving parts, expensive manufacturing processes, expensive parts, batteries, and electrical components, short lifetimes of the sound device relative to the brush portion, separate sound control switch, and the like.
Some of these problems are purported to be overcome by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,909, dated Jan. 11, 1977. However, this prior disclosed toothbrush introduces additional problems, such as moving parts, more expensive manufacturing requirements, spaces to trap and hold moisture and liquids which produces mold and other living organisms, a handle design that interferes with the brushing action and can not fit a conventional toothbrush holder, can not be easily cleaned, does not provide a protective safety guard if the user falls with the sound device in his or her mouth.